


Обычай

by Kristabelle, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Blood Angels, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, White Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Украсть невесту — это красивый чогорийский обычай.
Relationships: Jaghatai Khan/Sanguinius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Обычай

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке.

— Все будет в порядке, — говорит Хан. — Я так уже делал.  
— Нет, — отвечает Есугэй.  
Он не произносит больше ни единого слова, но ему и не нужно — все остальные слова написаны на его лице.  
— Нет, не будет? — уточняет Хан, пытаясь угадать по насмешливым искоркам в глазах грозового пророка, на правильном он пути или нет.  
Он может гадать целую вечность.  
— Нет, не делал, — поправляет его Есугэй. — По крайней мере, не так.  
— Просто скажи, — просит Хан, — получится у меня или нет?  
Есугэй поднимает глаза к небу. Небо безоблачно и прекрасно. Оно почти такое же голубое, как над великой степью, и уходить от ответа помогает ничуть не хуже.  
— Некоторые нити так запутаны, Каган, что отследить их начало и конец подчас слишком сложно…  
— Ты упустил последний шанс отговорить меня от этой затеи, — предупреждает его Хан. — И теперь обязан будешь участвовать.  
Есугэй слегка наклоняет голову.  
— А разве я когда-нибудь отказывался?

Когда рёв двигателя немного затихает, Сангвиний с интересом перегибается через перила балкона, чтобы получше рассмотреть джетбайк. Чтобы посадить машину на выступ стены, где она теперь находится, нужно много таланта и немного безумия. Но всаднику, пожалуй, в избытке хватает того и другого. Он снимает шлем, с широкой улыбкой подставляя лицо багряным лучам ваальского солнца.  
— Ты заскучал и решил прокатиться по окрестностям? — спрашивает Ангел.  
— Вроде того, — кивает Хан. — На самом деле, у меня есть план.  
Позади слышатся возбужденные голоса, но Сангвиний не обращает на них внимания.  
— Вот как? — он слегка приподнимает бровь. — И что же ты собираешься делать?  
— Собираюсь тебя украсть.  
Голоса звучат громче. На этот раз Сангвиний всё-таки оглядывается, но тут же вновь поворачивается к брату.  
— Пока Есугэй отвлекает сангвинарную гвардию?  
Хан выразительно кивает. На губах Ангела появляется озорная улыбка.  
— А я должен сопротивляться?  
— Только если хочешь.  
Мгновение Сангвиний размышляет над такой возможностью.  
— Нет, — заключает он наконец. — Не хочу.  
Потом, опершись рукой о парапет, он спрыгивает вниз, на лету расправляя крылья. Байк вздрагивает под новой тяжестью, опустившейся на седло.  
Шорох, с которым складываются крылья, не различить за рёвом двигателя, но Хан всё равно слышит его на каком-то подсознательном уровне. У белых перьев тёмные кончики, отчего крылья кажутся пёстрыми, как у белого сокола. Хан старается не думать об этом, но тело всё равно пронизывает сладкая дрожь, когда Ангел обнимает его за талию, прижимаясь сзади.  
Так близко.  
Горячее дыхание щекочет затылок, и Хан выжимает газ, так и не потрудившись снова надеть шлем. Злобный ветер пустыни бросает в лицо острые, словно осколки стекла, клочья пыли. Он усмехается в лицо гневной стихии и направляет машину вверх. Двигатель воет, сражаясь с ваальской гравитацией.  
Украсть невесту — это красивый чогорийский обычай.  
И два десятка фигур на прыжковых ранцах, о чьём преследовании навязчиво оповещают системы байка, делают этот обычай только красивее.  



End file.
